<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>one week foray by mistakesforsheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411927">one week foray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakesforsheep/pseuds/mistakesforsheep'>mistakesforsheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Brazil Arc, Casual Sex, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Happy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, oihina brazil fling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistakesforsheep/pseuds/mistakesforsheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata looks up at him, and Oikawa smirks. “You’re really so cocky to think you could handle me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>one week foray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re just about to part for the night, and Oikawa is feeling way too good about the whole experience. He needs to go and cleanse his mood, or something. Chibi-chan shouldn’t be this good for his mood. Agh! Is he betraying his old high school team for having fun with him? No, that’s stupid. Obviously. Right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s pretty sure every single player on Seijoh would laugh at him for even thinking something so stupid. Everybody likes the little shrimp. It was practically a requirement in Miyagi volleyball to be a little infatuated with him. Especially now that he’s matured, gotten even better and broader, still short but grown into a frankly handsome young man…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> might be betraying his old team. Whatever. Oikawa can think he’s cute. That’s probably true across the sport too. Plus, he’s gorgeous himself. Hinata would only be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky</span>
  </em>
  <span> to spend time with Oikawa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hm. Iwaizumi might need to yell at him soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa turns and raises a smooth eyebrow at Chibi-chan, smiling faintly. “Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata looks vaguely nervous, but determined and steady. Oikawa hums. He likes that about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a straightforward spark in his eyes when he makes eye contact with Oikawa dead on. “You said you’re staying not too far.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Oikawa was a different person, the breath in his throat would be stuck. He’s a little surprised, because Hinata’s not… “Yeah? What about it, Chibi-chan?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s grin glints in the dark. He’s a glow of light self-sustained in the night. “Excuse me for being too forward if you’re not interested but--do you mind if I go back with you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa freezes. “Uh. For--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For sex.” Hinata says it, and then his eyes widen. “Unless you don’t want to! I might have read the atmosphere wrong! It just seemed like you might not mind. Unless you do! You’re very attractive, Oikawa-san! I’d appreciate the chance to know you so--” His eyes blow wide. “Intimately! I’m sorry!” He bows forward so strictly it makes Oikawa choke on a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata is so--Man. Oikawa hates how charming he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa smiles. “Oh really, Hinata-san?” Hinata looks up at him, and Oikawa smirks. “You’re really so cocky to think you could handle me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Oikawa is eating his words through his pillow at his rental while Hinata--</span>
  <em>
    <span>holy fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span>-- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa moans loud, clutching the pillow on both sides with his fists and shifting his ass up into Shouyou’s energetic thrusts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Holy shit, he’s gonna have to tell Iwa-chan. Chibi-chan is not only a top, but a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really good one</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa would be embarrassed at how much of a mess he is if he didn’t feel like he just won the lottery. Who else can say they got fucked by Hinata Shouyou in Brazil? No one, he thinks. Oikawa has plans, but also, he’s already winning a lot. Heh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s cock nudges his prostate in a hard thrust, and Oikawa keens. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so winning.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata’s hips are slamming against his ass in a quick, heavy rhythm, and Oikawa fucking loves it. God, he feels good. He’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he’s a good size, and he knows how to find a rhythm and when he thrusts in Oikawa feels it warm and deep. It’s delicious. He’s suddenlying plastered against Oikawa’s back and pushing him farther into the mattress. Oikawa moans at the warm heat of him surrounding him and the hard presence inside him. Oh, shit. Hinata murmurs in his ear, intoxicating, “Feel good, Oikawa-san?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa whines, shoving his face deeper into the pillow. “Hngh, Shouyou, you really don’t have to call me Oikawa-san while we’re doing th</span>
  <em>
    <span>is!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having sex with Shouyou is an athletic endeavor. They were kissing heatedly up the stairwell itself, and Shouyou had actually run down the hall. Did he think it was a race? It’d made OIkawa laugh at any rate, and he’d had no qualms about yanking Oikawa down for another frantic kiss while Oikawa tried to open the door. Oikawa had tugged him stumbling into the bedroom and Hinata didn’t let their mouths separate until they fell onto the bed. It’s also just….fun. Is that a weird thing to think of sex? He enjoys sex with others, but with Hinata he just feels like laughing out of joy the entire time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d grinned and pressed Hinata into the mattress to the bed, and had decided to just enjoy it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata had put him on his knees quicker than he thought he would have let him, and screwed his fingers into him from behind and muffled Oikawa’s moans with his fingers in his mouth. Whew. Shouyou is fun and cute, but Oikawa didn’t expect him to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even when Oikawa is prepared and--hng---kind of impatient, Hinata takes the time to stop and lean close to him, holding his jaw gently and kissing him. It’s a soft, adoring kind of kiss, and Oikawa kind of loves it. He melts forward into Hinata, cupping his own jaw and tugging him closer. Their naked bodies feel nice against each other, and Hinata leans the length of himself against Oikawa. Oikawa sighs and lies back onto the bed, and Hinata follows him and kisses him from above. He still cups Oikawa’s jaw, and his knees are holding him up on either side of Oikawa’s hips. Oikawa has to put a hand to the small of his back and press him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata is really handsy too, in the best way. When they’re laying like that, Oikawa plays with Hinata’s bright orange hair by twirling it around his fingers. Hinata runs his hand up the side of Oikawa’s body, and Oikawa shivers at how nice it is. His hand runs up and tweaks his nipples, and Hinata grins against his mouth when Oikawa jerks and gives a soft moan at it. By then, Oikawa bares his teeth in a grin and narrows his eyes at him, and bullies him into getting a move on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata moves quick then. He actually grabs Oikawa’s hips once he’s settled and yanks them back against his own, and Oikawa gasps and tries not to show how much his cock filled at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when the mind-blowing pounding had started, and Oikawa is--well, he’s got too much pride to admit it, but there was--only maybe--a small bit of drooling into the pillow happily as Hinata continued to thrust into him. It was fucking good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata yanks him up at the end, and holds him against his chest as he strokes Oikawa’s cock and prods Oikawa into bouncing on his own, and--the “vigorous” part takes a lot from him, especially since he’s been training all day, but it feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oikawa is gasping and letting out small moans of “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sh-Shoyou--”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Hinata presses a firm hand to his chest, kisses and then bites into his neck with a stutter of, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oikawa-sa--” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and they both come so hard Oikawa has a hard time picking up details. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets the hang of things again about five minutes later, laying next to a casual but tired Shouyou, staring blearily at the ceiling. They’ve both been cleaning up, and Hinata grins at him when he catches him looking. “I always thought that would be nice, but that was--so good! Wow! You felt...really good, Oikawa-san.” He brightens even further, somehow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa just stares at him wide eyed in disbelief, a half smile crawling up his face. He can’t believe him. Hinata is just like this, all the time. Too damn charming. That’s got to be unfair. He’s still muttering about it, pleased, as he pressed Hinata into the sheets again for another warm, pleasant kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tbh i've got other ideas for "oihina have fun and fuck" i might just do a small series of this kinda thing. i love them!! haikyuu is perfect!! (also disclaimer others might have iwaoi + kagehina hints but nothing angsty and everyone is happy w their soulmates but oihina still like havin fun together!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>